The present invention relates to devices for covering bicycle drive train. More specifically, the invention comprises a removable fabric cover for enclosing the entire drivetrain to protect adjacent objects and people from the grease and dirt on the drivetrain and from the sharp pans of the drivetrain.
Bicycles spend far more time in storage or passive transport than in actual use. Storage and transport can pose problems for the bicycle user, due primarily to the drivetrain components of the bicycle. The chain, gear wheels, and gear cluster require lubrication, and the grease and dirt on these components can soil any nearby object merely by casual contact. In addition, the sharp points of the gear components can pose a hazard to clothing, carpeting, and other objects than may come in contact with the drivetrain.
It would be advantageous to protect and insulate the surroundings from contact with the drivetrain of a bicycle during transport or storage. However, the prior art is devoid of any device for this purpose.